Ellis vs The Scout
Ellis vs The Scout is ZackAttackX's fourteenth DBX. Description Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress 2! Two of Valve's goofy team players meet in a fight to the death! Which dimwit will have enough sense to pick up the win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: The Port - The Sacrifice - Left 4 Dead. (Cues Left 4 Dead Soundtrack- 'Left 4 Death') Having being separated from his team, the Scout found himself in a city overrun by infected humans. He had a few encounters here and there, but nothing too serious. He arrived at some kind of port or something. Having being separated from HIS team, Ellis found himself at a port of some kind. The bridge was risen - no way of getting to Jimmy Gibbs' car now! He looked around, but the place seemed empty. "Help!" (Cues Superman Theme) Both Ellis and the Scout hurried to the bridge, following the voice of what seemed to be another human. They both arrived and looked around and noticed a female survivor in a red jacket. She was being attacked by a Smoker. Both survivors were infatuated immediately and shouted at the same time: "Hold on! I'll save you!" (DJ Disc Scratch Sound Effect) Ellis and the Scout were both surprised at the sound of another voice and shot a look at each other instantly. "Woah, hold on! Who the hell are you? A spy?" Scout asked. "A spy? What exactly would I be spying on?" Ellis asked. Scout shook his head. "Well, I'll have to deal with you later. Right now, someone is in trouble and needs my help. So if you'll excuse me..." Scout started for Zoey, but Ellis grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Naw, man. I got this!" he said, making HIS way towards Zoey. The Scout ran after him and were literally racing each other. (Cues Left 4 Dead-Horde Theme) Scout gained the upper hand and was about to make it to Zoey first, until Ellis popped his Adrenaline Shot and gave himself a speed boost so he could keep up with his adversary. Scout noticed this and barged into Ellis, trying to knock him off balance. Ellis barged into the Scout, sending them both into the warehouse. HERE WE GO! The two tumbled into the building and landed uncomfortably on the ground. They both picked themselves up and glared at each other. "Yo, what gives?" Scout demanded, pulling out his Scattergun. "Uh... you were the one who barged me first, of COURSE I was going to retaliate!" Ellis responded, grabbing his Hunting Rifle. Scout went to shoot first, but Ellis shoved him back and took aim at Scout's head. He fired, but hit nothing - Scout had ducked the shot and was running for cover. Ellis ran to the high ground, near where the generator is and tried to get a solid lock on Scout. He looked down his sights and noticed him running behind a shelf. He opened fire, but Scout managed to avoid all of Ellis' shots. Scout fired back at Ellis with his Scattergun, but Ellis was too far away and the shotgun blasts didn't do too much, but did enough to make Ellis dive behind the generator for cover. (Cues Team Fortress 2 Soundtrack | Intruder Alert) "What? Man, that ain't right!" Ellis whined, reloading his Hunting Rifle. He poked his head out from behind the generator and tried to locate Scout. He spotted him running up the steps that lead to the high ground. Out of instinct alone, Ellis opened fire rapidly, but again didn't make any sort of contact whatsoever. He decided to drop a Pipe Bomb at the generator and make a run for it. Scout pursued and ran right next to the Pipe Bomb just as it was about to explode. "Freakin' unbelievable!" Scout remarked before diving through a window to try and avoid the explosion. He managed to avoid critical damage, but it was obvious that the explosion did some sort of damage to him. "Whew. That's a relief." he said to himself. "Now, where did that spy go?" He looked around and saw no sign of Ellis' whereabouts. That's when he looked at the ground floor, where he saw his adversary rushing out into the street. (DJ Disc Scratch Sound Effect again) "OH NO YOU F****** DON'T!" Scout yelled, jumping down after Ellis, who had made it outdoors. Zoey was still constricted and was losing air fast. This was his chance! With a confident grin, he pointed his Hunting Rifle at the Smoker's head and was about to pull the trigger... (Cues Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack - 'Gallery') ...when a baseball hit him in the side of the head, stunning him temporarily! Ellis grabbed his head in pain and Scout tackled him into the elevator room and the fight continued in a puff of smoke. Eventually the puff of smoke subsided and Ellis and Scout lay on the ground, panting for air. (Music stops) Slowly, the two picked themselves up and stared each other down once again. (Cues Star Wars - John Williams - Duel of the Fates 0:00 - 0:16) Scout and Ellis both pulled out a Baseball Bat at the same time and gripped it tightly. This wasn't going to be pleasant. (Skip Star Wars - John Williams - Duel of the Fates to 2:17) Ellis and Scout both took a couple of steps back before rushing and clashing bats at the same time and engaged in a... bat lock? Ellis then began pressing harder, and eventually broke off the lock and swung for Scout's head, who blocked Ellis' strike with a strike of his own. This continued, with Ellis backing Scout into a wall, giving him little room to find an opening. Eventually, Scout headbutted Ellis in the face, dazing him momentarily. Now it was time for Scout to go on the offensive. Ellis recovered in time and only just managed to pull a block up when Scout swung for him. Ellis kicked Scout in the gut, making him hunch forward, and as Ellis went to hit Scout in the back, Scout jumped on top of a generator and then made his way to the upper floor. He glanced down at Ellis. "It's over, punk! I have the high ground!" Scout mocked. Ellis didn't think so and ran to the stairs that would take him to his opponent. Scout went to meet him halfway, but got shoved back when he got to him. Ellis then hit Scout in the jaw with the handle on the bat, knocking Scout backwards in a daze. Ellis then pulled back the baseball bat for the final time. As did Scout. The two bats smashed into the jaws of the two men and knocked out enough teeth to make the Tooth Fairy go bankrupt! The two men collapsed to the ground. (Music stops at 3:36) Minutes had passed, and Scout regained consciousness. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to pick himself up. As he did, he noticed Ellis' body lying motionless on the floor. Blood was pouring from Ellis' head, coming from a wound created by Scout's bat. Scout then picked himself up and started cheering. (Cues Team Fortress 2 Soundtrack | Main Theme) "WOOHOO! Alright! That's how it's done, baby! That's what you get for messing with me, you dolt! Hahahaha! I wasted you! Hehey, look! You shapeshifted into a dead guy!" He then remembered Zoey was in danger, so he grabbed a quick medkit and healed up, then rushed outdoors. "Hold on, honey! I'm on my wa-" (Music stops) When he arrived, he noticed that Zoey was gone. LONG gone! She had already found a way to free herself and had escaped the scene. But in her place was someone with enormous muscles and a red shirt. That could only mean... "HEAVY!" Scout shouted. "Oh ho, MAN, you don't KNOW how happy I am to see you!" he announced, slapping Heavy on the back. Heavy turned around... and very soon, Scout realised that this wasn't Heavy. This was... someone else. I mean, when was the last time Heavy had no neck? And when did Heavy have a massive blood patch on his chest? And when did Heavy become a Tank? (Cues Team Fortress 2 Soundtrack | Main Theme from 1:06) The scene cuts to black and all that could be heard was the Scout screaming and the Tank roaring in victory. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress 2' themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Idiot Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:'Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress' themed DBX fights